ENTITY
by meljoy
Summary: He was a prey. Hunted for his seemingly unlimited energy, without his energy the hunter will die. An alien seeking to regain what was once taken. BulmaXVegeta
1. Rain

**_RAIN_**

It was raining tonight, cold heavy drops of rain accompanied with lighting streaking across the midnight sky. Sudden thunder rumblings sounded from time to time. I'm comfortable, comfortable in this callous weather. I have experienced many nights like this, nights which seem uncontrollably sad, and desolate, but in the end, the things I experience through out those nights have made me the man I have become today.

Despite, the evils I experienced, the days that follow always seem to be a little more bearable, because, those same evils groomed me to be stronger, stronger to face more evils I know I will experience the following night.

I have trained enough for today, it's time I took a shower, get some food and then -try- to sleep. I don't know why I have taken up this waste of time habit known as sleep, I never did before, besides the material is much too soft compared to what I am accustomed to. Who am I kidding, I know why the habit started, the woman. Once, she caught me sitting and staring up at the sky. Why was she up at that hour I will never know.

She asked if I was having trouble sleeping that night. I said 'I never sleep woman' and then and there my _sleeping_ troubles began. Each morning she would nag, asking if I slept the night before. Sometimes she would watch, not knowing that I know she was watching, to make sure I was in the damn too comfortable bed and sleeping. Ofcourse I only closed my eyes, and after an hour of watching she would be satisfied and then leave.

Stupid human, female -tsk- Stepping out of the shower I hear the front door slam. The woman must be back from one of her -dates- with Yamchua, they have nothing in common, why are they mates? That is another question I will never figure out the answer to.

Quietly I stroll down the stairs, after two steps I stopped. There was a sound, one that was...out of place. Immediately my senses are on high alert. Something's...different...There it is again...a sniffing sound...cautiously, I made my way down the remaining steps. I saw the woman in the kitchen staring at the rain outside. I stood watching her, she needs to be more alert about her surroundings, she doesn't even realize that she is in my presence.

Her clothes hung on her like a wet rag. Her hair loose from the restraints I noticed earlier. She's dripping "Woman"

She turned around staring wildly as if I was about to attack her. I ignored her startled expression.

"Your dripping all over the damn kitchen."

I noticed her face, black paint was drawn from her eyes to the edge of her red cheeks. A couple wet locks of hair clung to her forehead.

"And you look like shit. Get cleaned up and get me something to eat."

I moved to the table, took a seat and awaited my meal. Nothing. She simply stood, and stared. Then something changed. She no longer looked pitiful, now she looked the way she always looked when we had our c_onversations._

"Get it yourself asshole!"

She bent and grabbed her discarded bag from the floor. Then with even more determination she turned and said with all the hate, no, disgust in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact never ask anything of me, for as long as I live I will never" - she pointed at me- "never lift a finger to do anything for anyone from the male species, you don't deserve it."

She walked towards the door I sat adjacent to. She was angry, at Yamchua, whatever he did this time really left an impression. I grabbed her arm, when she was close enough, pulling her down on her knees in front of me. How dare she compare me to that _bug_.

"Never, raise your voice in such a manner towards me" -her eyes widened as I pulled her ears closer to my lips- "Next time you do, I'll kill you"

she pulled away staring into my eyes "He may be strong but he is not fast enough to stop me." -I released her watching her fall on her ass.

She scrambled to her feet fleeing from the kitchen, running away from me. I guess I should find something to eat then.

I moved to the refrigerator picking out random items and pilling them on the table. I picked up a knife and started slicing up some sort of meat. I think the woman called it ham. I made a few sandwiches then sat down with a bottle of fruit juice and eat.

While chewing I couldn't stop my mind from wondering what in Dende's name caused the woman to be so upset about. Maybe she found him with one of his whores he always smelled like. I almost lost my appetite with that thought, almost. The kitchen was full of her aroma. Another distraction from my sustenance.

I moved to the living area and switched on the TV, looking, but not really looking I continued to eat. Minutes later she descended the stairs. She called out to me

"Vegeta"  
I ignore her, I'm in no mood for her right now. She came towards the living room obviously thinking I'm here since the light from the TV was illuminating the room.

"You could at least answer." The words were whispered so softly, as if she was uncertain of my welcome. I'm not going to hurt her, I threaten yes, but that is only so that she is reminded of her place. The material creaked under her weight as she sat down. With knees pulled towards her chest she spoke

"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier."

I say nothing,

"I'm not angry at you, it was just...your timing." She sat staring at the screen before, looking but not really looking. She bit her lips in concentration, trying to figure out whether or not to tell me what's on her mind. If she would only spit it out so that we can get back to our normal comfortable companionship. Finally after waiting for her to make up her mind I pulled it out of her.

"For Dende's sake woman speak."

"huh?" Startled from her thoughts she continued

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?"

Is this a joke, is she kidding me, of course she has something to say to me. She wouldn't come back down in the middle of the night to just come and sit beside me to watch TV. Something must be really bothering her, she is always straight to the point. What is it?

"Listen..."

"It's pouring outside isn't it? It wasn't raining when I left. The sky was so clear and cheerful. This change of atmosphere was so sudden, so...unexpected."

Somehow I got the feeling she wasn't just talking about the weather. She continued

"I didn't even take any protection with me, you know an umbrella or raincoat. I never thought I needed it. It was so clear, happy."

When she whispered the last sentence, I lost my patience.

"What happened between you and Yamchua now? Did he forget to buy you an anniversary present or something?"

She looked at me and smiled, then the smile turned into a giggle, then the giggle into a laugh, then surprisingly her laughter turned to tears and instantly I backed away. Call it instinct, call it whatever you want. I didn't know what to do, she just sat there and cried. Then through her tears she said

"I broke up with Yamchua. He was cheating on me. Ten years, ten years we were together. I thought that one day, we would have gotten married. You know like Goku and Chichi. Why, why did he do that to me?"

She looked at me pleadingly asking me to give her the right answer. What was the right answer. I thought _they were_ like Kakarot and Chichi, just... not living together. I thought it was some sort of rule on the woman's part. After all, they did everything mates did, they just didn't live together. Maybe I should have taken that as my first sign that they were not really mates. But how was I to know, this planet was strange and full of strange customs, like sleeping. I simply assumed their relationship was a part of this planet's strangeness. Trying to understand her situation I said.

"Maybe he hasn't decided if he wanted to take you as his mate as yet."

"Ten years, ten fucking years, how long does it take for him to make up his damn mind!"

She hugged her feet tighter into her chest "How about you, if you like someone, how long would it take you for you to take someone as your, what did you call it, mate?"

"Sayajins are different, males are drawn to one female and the females are drawn to one male." She looked at me clinging to my every word "Sayajins' senses are ten times that of a human. We observe our females, their weaknesses, their strengths, making sure we can complement their weaknesses to make them appear stronger. A female's scent is also very important, it must be pleasing, to another male it would be distasteful.

Then, once a choice is made, they both come to a mutual agreement to be mates, performing a ritual to bond them for all time."

I stood and went to the kitchen taking out a beer from the freezer. I returned to the couch and found her stretched out in the couch starring at the ceiling. "What about their appearance?" She asked without looking in my direction.

"What?"

"What about how she looks, her beauty, the color of her hair, her eyes, you know her appearance?"

I sat at the edge of the couch, she curled her body to fit my sitting position.

"Her face must be...pleasing to look at. But that wasn't the most important thing. She had to be strong in order to bear a worthy offspring. Besides, our species didn't have much variety like what I see here. "

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

-sigh- "I will not deceive you. I am...drawn to you. Your mental strength and...scent. But I kept my distance in respect for the arrangement between you and Yamchua."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She pulled my face towards her in order for her to look into my eyes.

"Your facial features are pleasing." I raised a finger to remove a strand of her hair from her eyes. "And you coloring is alluring." I moved closer to her, so close that I could feel her breath on my lips. "Your scent, intoxicating."

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNNNGGG! RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

We jumped apart as if stung by each others touch. the communication device was ringing. I got up from the couch and ascended the stairs. I heard the woman's voice behind me talking to someone on the other end.

TBC AN: So what do you think. I hope you'll enjoy this fic. Please review.


	2. Dinner time Betrayal

**Dinner time Betrayal**

I picked up the phone watching Vegeta walk away from me. I want so much to call out to him, but I can't find the right words to say. Someone kept calling out 'Hello' in my ears. I finally tear my eyes away from his retreating back and answered the call.

"Hello? Bulma, babe, are you there?"  
Yamchua, why was he calling me, and at this hour. Once again my anger build as I remember what he did to me just a few hours ago. It was suppose to be a great evening. Candle light dinner, red wine, lobster, the works. I went to the rest-room to make my usual make-up touchup. I went to the mirror and pulled out my makeup case. Another woman entered the room and said those horrible words.

"I thought rich women like you can afford to find a man of their own."

I was stunned mid-application of my lipstick. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I spun to get a good look at the woman who was accusing me. She was beautiful, blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair. Pearls adorned her slim neckline. She wore a blood red pant suit with white pumps to match her purse. She flipped her hair then walked past me to look at her reflection in the mirror, completely ignoring the fact that she had just accused me wrongfully.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you have me mixed up with someone else."

"You are Bulma Briefs are you not?"

So what if I was Bulma Briefs, what does that have to do with her accusation. "Yes, so?"

"My point is" she picked out a red lipstick from her purse and applied it to her plump lips "My boyfriend, of three years, told me he was tied down with this woman for a good eight years and he was afraid to break it of because he didn't know how. Imagine my surprise when he told me that this woman's name was Bulma Briefs."

She pulled a powder from her purse and applied it to her nose. For the life of me I could not understand what she was getting at. I have been with only one man and that man was right now sitting outside waiting for me. Obviously she had gotten the names mixed up.

"Look, you've got the wrong lady. Obviously your boyfriend was scared of breaking it of with _you_, that's why he made that story up. Besides what sane woman would believe such a tale."

She spun glaring at me "We are engaged to be married in three month's time, he would never lie to me."

Man, they say blondes were dumb but this was the first time I saw it for myself. How can she marry someone who made-up such an outrageous lie?

"Listen, I'm not going to continue this conversation." And with that, I left the bathroom and headed straight for Yamchua. He sat reading the menu, standing only when I approached the table to sit. I slammed my bag on the table drawing Yamchua's attention to my obviously unnoticed anger.

"What's up babe?"

"Can you believe that a woman came to me in the rest room accusing me of stealing the man she is about to marry!"

"You never know what type of weirdoes you meet next."

"You can say that again?" I looked down at my menu to make my selection. Then someone with a very familiar perfume came and stood by our table. I looked up and there I saw the same woman starring down angrily at Yamchua.

"I have waited long enough Yamchua tell her and tell her now!"

Why was she talking to Yamchua, does she know him, or was she mistaking him for a guy who was cheating on her from the same loony story she told her earlier. Yamchua looked up at the woman with fear written all over his face. Why?

"Yamchua!" I said drawing his attention to me "Don't let her scare you, she is obviously some loony who escaped from a mental hospital. Let's just call the waiter to get her away from us." I raised my hands to summon the waiter. Yamchua then reached across the table and pulled my hands down to my side. "What are you doing?"

"Bulma, we need to talk."

No, what does that mean? I looked at the woman again and saw her smile with satisfaction at me. It couldn't be true. I looked at Yamchua's eyes and realized with awful certainty that it was true. _I_ was the woman Yamchua wanted to get rid of, and didn't know how? I stood quietly and walked out of the restaurant and away from Yamchua.

Now, he was on the phone begging me to let him explain. What was there to explain. He was engaged to be married and he has finally gotten rid of the old bag that was dragging him down. -sigh- I hung up the phone while he still talked about how he wanted to tell me sooner.

I walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. I know it's late, but he isn't sleeping, he doesn't sleep. Even if I stand watch over him to make sure, he still doesn't sleep. I raised my hands to knock but they never touched the wooden frame. He pulled the door open and looked at me for my explanation.

"I am...drawn to you too."

With those words said he pulled me into his embrace, his face buried in my neck pulling in my smell. A smile touched my lips as his hand went down and cupped my left cheek. Not to be outdone I snake my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my body. My hands roam his chest and back. Then in one swift motion he picked me of the ground and kicked the door shut. Our lips met and we kissed each other hungrily. Still attached to his waist he lifted my head, kissing down my neck. His hand slipped under by T-shirt cupping my breast while he kissed each nipple tenderly...

After the experience faded, we lay there holding each other both falling into a peaceful sleep. And for once I know he is asleep, his face was crease free and relaxed, and a small comforting sound echoed from his throat. He snored.

The rain had finally stopped.


	3. Dear Diary

_**Dear Dairy**_

I did the unthinkable. Well it wasn't he unthinkable Dende knows i thought about it...a lot!. So, i slept with him, and it was, magical. It was...oh I don't know if I can put my feelings to words. It felt like my first time all over.

He awakened new feelings, new sensations. His hands were masterfully maneuvered, his kisses hot and sweet leaving permanent trails along my body, permanent because I will never forget the way he made me feel.

After all these years of not knowing how he felt about me I finally found out last night, every thing was made clear.

I don't know when it began, this...attachment to Vegeta. I mean, we have been living under the same roof for years now, mom has always been saying that I like him, but how could I? He was a killer of innocents and he did so with out reproach and I despised him.

I often wondered if those he slaughtered haunted him at nights. Maybe it did thus causing him to finally give up on the notion of sleep.

Despite his past evils however, I found myself unwittingly becoming attracted to him. I think I got accustomed to his moods. In time his demands became apart of my everyday actions. It became routine, get up at seven to make breakfast. Fix the broken Gravity room, and sometimes when he  
really lost his head, fix his broken body.

Sure we argue, and always he would use words to hurt me. He knew how to hurt me, he knew my weaknesses and so he used them against me. But the catch was, I too knew his weaknesses.

At times the fights were exhilarating because neither of us knew who would come out the victor.

Bulma licked her lips and wiped the sweat trickling down her chest.-

Perhaps I should thank Yamchua for breaking of our relationship. After all, if we didn't break up I wouldn't be able to do what I did last night, no guilt attached.

It's summer and the heat is terrible. I think I'll take a swim today, maybe he would join me after breakfast, yes breakfast at...11:00 a.m. -And he is still here-. Sitting across from me and staring at me as if he can read my thoughts. He must be wondering what's so important that I have to be writing it down so early in the morning. Well early in my standards.

Bulma smiled as she realized that her companion's endless staring may be as a result of a little jealousy... jealous at the attention she was giving to her diary and not him-

Well i don't know if you could class his attitude as jealousy. What am i saying, this is Vegeta, he doesn't have _emotions_ ...

"What are you doing, I'm busy here. Put me down!"

"No"

He carried me flung over his shoulder as if carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Well mister if you don't put me down right this instance "

"Yes?"  
He kicked open my bedroom door and flung me on my bed. He removed the T-shirt I wore. And yes that was all I wore.

"I'll...I'll"  
I purred, literally purred, he was doing it again, those hands, those lips. It seems like someone doesn't plan on any training today.

I reluctantly removed my body from her bed. She unconsciously moved to the space I once occupied clutching the pillow I discarded. she looked peaceful. She still hasn't explained why she made the decision to come to my room last night, but the explanation can wait. Yes it can wait.

I quietly and quickly got dressed, eager to return to my training, I've wasted enough time today, besides I fell extra energy coursing through my veins, energy which must be put to good use.

"Where are you going?"

I halted at her slurred question. What did she expect, I still needed to train, just because we had sex doesn't mean my habits will change.

"To train." Then I closed the door behind me. She'll probably be angry but I don't care, she knows my habits.

I open the front door to find Yamchua standing outside with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked relieved, probably expecting to see the woman standing in front of him. I walked past immediately forgetting him standing at the door, I've wasted enough time I could have spent training today. The gravity chamber's door slammed shut behind me.

I immediately started my training routine, pushing myself faster and harder.

My mind began to wonder back to the reason why the woman slept with me last night. Probably it was some sort of relationship tactic human females use to punish their chosen mates. Obviously, she was using me to punish him for whatever it was that he did. How dare she manipulate me in such a manner, I should have realized her motives the minute I saw her at my door looking pleadingly at me. I lost my control after she spoke those words.

"Hiya Vegeta!"

Kakarot, what is that fool doing here, maybe if I ignore him he will go away. Turning my back on him I

continued my training. He fazed in front of me waving his hands

"Hellloooo, Hey Vegeta!"

I guess trying to ignore him wouldn't work

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just came to do a little sparring with you until Chichi and Bulma finish making dinner."

Was it that time already, Ofcourse, I spent half of the day wasting away on that bed.

"Fine." We took our fighting stance facing each other ready to engage in battle. The instant we began our punches the screen above the door came to life, Bulma spoke

"Hey guys food's ready." then she was gone

"Great! Let's go Vegeta!" He transported us outside the gravity chamber right to a table laden with food. I noticed everyone staring at us as if we just blew up a building or something.

"Goku, how many time must I tell you not to do that!"

"Sorry Bulma, I'm just so hungry."

"Here, take this plate and go help yourself."

I walked away from them and found a seat at the head of the table, a seat which had the most distance from everyone else. The woman walked towards me carrying a plate of food, which she placed in front of me. I looked at the plate, avoiding her eyes, I'm still angry at her actions, actions which still need an explanation.

Might as well eat since I'm here.

She sat beside me "I'm sorry, I should have warned you that the gang were coming over this evening."

I continued to eat trying to ignore her voice, the same voice she used to manipulate me. she continued to stare at me waiting for a response to her explanation, I continued to ignore her. Finally, she gave up and began eating. The sooner I finish eating, the sooner I'll be away from them.

TBC


	4. New Signature

_**New Signature**_

With the food finished I got up and headed for the gravity chamber, not once looking behind.  
"Kakarot, we have something to continue."

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there!"

I halted my exit alerted by a new ki nearby. A red sports car screeched to a stop at the front gate. Yamchua and a woman with fair hair stepped out. I stood by the tree watching what I know will be an eruption from the woman... because once again Yamchua was late.

"How dare you!"

"Bulma calm down, please.."

"Get of my property!"

Everyone had stop eating by then and looking at the new couple being assaulted by the woman. Why would she go to such an extreme, the idiot had been late before and she had always forgiven him.

"Let me explain..."

"What do you want to explain! That you have been cheating on me for the last three years! Or do you want to explain that the woman who you cheated on me with is the one you plan on marrying! Sweet Dende Yamchua how could you do this to me! You could have at least treated me with some dignity, what is hard in saying 'gee babe maybe we should cut off our relationship'! Why did I have to find out from your bimbo?"

The woman took up a knife and aimed it directly at Yamchua's head. This was getting better and better by the second. She took aim and fired, she always had a gift at throwing sharp objects, especially when angry. I know because I've made her angry more times than I can count. He  
scampered behind the table as the blade whizzed by leaving his woman befuddled at Bulma's actions.

"Are you insane, what are you thinking!"

"Well, I was thinking that if I aimed the knife just right, I could give dare old Yamchua another scar on his uglyface!"

And with those words the woman lunged at Bulma. Hmmm, Sayajin women normally settle their differences with a fight to the death, I wonder if the custom is the same here.

I watched as Krillin restrained the woman while the perverted old fool held the other female.

'SLAP'

My eyes quickly darted towards the sound where Kakarot's mate stood calmly before Yamchua.

"You pig! And you have the gall to bring your bitch here?"

At first I thought the idiot wouldn't respond to her attack, he never usually respond to any abuse these women dished out, he didn't have the spine. But once again I was surprised, he responded to her assault by returning the favor, causing her to fall face first in the dirt. And that's when, as the woman would put it 'you could hear a pin drop'. I smirked he did have a spine. However, he made one foolish error, Kakarot may be soft hearted to his friends, but he is a sayajin, and all males protect their mates from -all types- of danger when they are being attacked. So as if propelled by some unknown force, he fazed behind Yamchua holding and squeezing him around the throat. Yamchua's woman was pulling and screaming at Kakarot

"Please, let him go! You'll kill him!"

But he wouldn't budge. Everyone was screaming, pleading for him to release the fool, even Bulma. Nothing worked, until

"Let him go Goku."

The words of his mate brought him back to reality. Kakarot released a gasping Yamchua. Then the third class said

"Sorry, I lost my head there for a while." with that stupid grin on his face

He bent and helped Chichi to her feet. -feh- he should have killed the bug.

I stepped out of the Gravity Chamber drenched in sweat, my overheated body welcoming the cool night air. I stared into the star less night sky, thoughts of the woman still plagued my mind. Still, she owed me an explanation, did she use me? It doesn't matter, if she did use me it was of  
mutual benefit. I am not going to deny the fact that the sex was...good, but I can't seem to get rid of the feeling that maybe there was something more...-sigh- Waste of time, that's what these thoughts are, everything about this planet is a waste of time.

The bushes ruffled as the breeze swept calmly by, and there it was again, that ki signature. The creature has been lurking in the shadows for two days now. What was it's purpose and why was it taking this long to make it known? Another troubling thought was somehow the signature felt familiar.

I walked towards the house, closing out the cool night air I made my way to the kitchen, the woman was there sipping the black bitter liquid her species are so addicted to.

Probably staying up all night again working on some invention for the old man's company. I'm intrigued by her drive to push herself to her limits, but sometimes she would break her body, her species are so physically weak, their bodies cannot take too much strain from the lack of sleep, so it would automatically shut down after the strain grew unbearable. I've brought her to bed three nights already.

"Hey."

I ignore her attempt of conversation. Opening the freezer's door I felt her presence behind me. She reached out with her slender fingers and stoked a scar on my back. Shrugging off her touch

"It was just sex woman, nothing more. If I want you to pleasure me once more than I will come to you."

She pulled her hand away as if burnt. I walked away from her towards my bedroom, I needed to shower.

The spray of warm water massaged my stiff muscles, after applying the cleaning agent I stood motionless under the shower taking in the stillness of the night. It was as if the night expected something drastic to take place and it was calmly awaiting the change.

Minutes passed, I stepped out of the shower to find the woman sitting quietly and patiently on my bed legs and arms crossed in her resolve. I knew the purpose of her presence, she wanted an explanation of my earlier actions.

"Cut the crap Vegeta something's on your mind, tell me what it is."

She was always like that, attacking her problems head on... "Fine, why did you come to my room last night?" I examined her facial features, careful not to miss any expression that will prove that she was lying.

"I told you I am drawn to y..."

"Because you wanted sex."

She stood rubbing her upper left arm, uncertainty rippling through her eyes "No, "

"you were using me to get the idiot jealous of your actions."

No! it was nothing like that!" -sigh- "Don't you get it." She looked without fear into my eyes, even though my eyes betrayed all my anger and disgust for her actions.

"I've liked you for a while, I just wasn't sure if you liked me. After a while going out with Yamchua was only to distract me from my feelings for you. But that didn't work. I guess he must have realized that I no longer had strong feelings for him. That's why he moved on. And him breaking it of with me made me upset at first but after, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, because I didn't love him. He is now just a friend. "

"Why was I not aware of your attraction to me?"

"Please, you were obsessed with training and beating Goku, there was no more space for anything else."

I looked at her, she was right, after all training was and will always be the most important thing to a sayajin. Besides it was my destiny to kill Kakarot and the only way for me to do that was to become stronger than him.

She took a step towards me

"Am I forgiven?" she wrapped her hands around my neck kissing and puling at my earlobe "Let me help you make up your mind."

Her hands moved down and her fingers closed around my member. At her slightest touch I was aroused.

Gently she stroked between my legs with experienced fingers. Her kisses grew heavy with the weight of her arousal.

I moved my hand towards the place which would make her moan with delight. Removing her underwear with a simple tug my index finger brushed her tenderly then I plunged it inside relishing in the felling of her hot sticky juices flowing out in response to my actions. She moaned her pleasure.

Why is he on this backward planet? The inhabitants are weak and insignificant... There must be more,

they couldn't be holding him against his

will. I must observe him more, maybe there is more to learn that will explain his actions.

The figure retreated from the dwelling soaring high in the midnight sky.

TBC...

AN: the characters are a little out of character here, but i hope you still enjoyed it.


	5. Picnic Errors

_**Picnic Errors**_

I look at the calendar in my lab, noticing the circled date. Since I was a little girl, I had always made it a habit if circling dates that were deemed important. Ofcourse, the more I grew the more different things became important. For instance, when I was ten years old, I would circle the day my father had promised to take me to the park, and the wonderful thing about it was he would rent the entire park for me all day, no crowds, no tickets, no lines! Just me and a few choice friends.

When I was fourteen I circled the date mom promised to take me to the hair dresser for my first perm. She even allowed me the liberty of choosing the style I most desired.

Those were good memories.

Now, I've continued that tradition, I've circled the date that would be, eleven months from now, our one year anniversary. I know I'm rushing things. How am I so sure we will last one year! No, we will last, this time I know the man is in for the long haul, i hope.

I know he doesn't care much for 'stupid human traditions', but I do and I will continue my countdown till that blessed one year anniversary.

Glancing through my window I hear the usual hum of the Gravity Chamber. I wish he wouldn't train so much. No scratch that, I wish he would spend this one afternoon with me just relaxing, that's all I ask.

I've left him alone most of the time, mostly because I myself am busy with a current C.C. project and I know that he is accustomed to doing things without concerning himself with how other people are affected by his actions.

Standing up and stretching my limbs I wonder what have I gotten myself into. He will never be as close or... clingy as Yamchua was even though he was cheating. And he will never observe any anniversary, unless I point it out that is and bribe him to take part.

sigh-

"At least I know he doesn't lie, well he hasn't done so before. So why should he start now."

Walking into the kitchen I decided to make some lunch. _To go_. Determined that I _will_ persuade him to join me for a simple picnic today, whether his majesty likes it or not.

Making the usual mountain of food, and packaging enough beer so that he doesn't have any excuse to leave I encapsulated the food.

I ran upstairs to change out of my jeans and T-shirt, it's summer after all and one must wear the appropriate attire. An nice short flowing yellow spaghetti strap summer dress. I picked up my pink bikini suite, smiling as I just realize that I know the perfect spot for our picnic. A spot well  
equipped with nice leafy trees to provide shade and a watering hole so that we can cool of after our meal.

As I finished dressing I heard the front door slam, right on time, this man is like clock work you can set your watche by his habits, breakfast at 7:30, lunch at 12:00 dinner at 8:00.

"Woman, where is my lunch?"

Riiiiinnnnngggg Riiiiiinnnnggggg

"Hold your horses just let me answer the phone and I'm all yours. Hello...Hi Chi what's up?...Dinner oh I don't know I have a presentation tonight to the Board and I'm not sure when I'll be home...How about tomorrow night? Fine I'll see you then. Bye."

Wow it's has been a long time since Chichi invited me out to dinner, I wonder what's on her mind.

"Woman!"

Oh yeah, I forgot Vegeta was waiting for me, damn now that he is upset how am I going to persuade him to join me for our picnic? I'll just go in and make my proposal, besides I'm always at my best when I have to think on my feet, so to speak. Fluffing my hair and raising my breast I  
headed into the kitchen, after all a woman has to take advantage of all the weapons in her arsenal.

"Vegeta...how would you feel about having lunch at a picnic site today?"  
He sat staring at me

"What's wrong with where I usually eat?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it would be nice to eat out in the sunshine for a change. Hmmmm how bout it?" I batted my blue eyes at him for more effect. This move always worked with daddy and Yamchua.

"Fine, as long as I eat." He got up from the table and walked outside, then suddenly he stopped, turned around and look me dead in the eye

"Don't think it's because you made that stupid childish facial expression, I'm not Yamchua."

Then in one swift motion he picked me up and floated above the ground  
"Where?"

"Ah, well if I had my helicopter I could easily find the spot, since it's in the machine memory bank."

"Just point in the direction woman."

"O.K. OK., that way" I pointed west and he took of. It wasn't regularly Vegeta carries me in this fashion, usually he would just slug me over his shoulder and that's it. Now I could sit easily in his arms wind blowing in my hair and we flew over the city. It wasn't a bad view from this height, it  
doesn't look choked by smog and you can't see the dreadful midday traffic. This was definitely the best way to fly. I rested my head into his chest listening to his soothing heart beat.

I didn't know when I fell asleep or how long I've been asleep. I was only awoken by the sounds of water splashing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked towards the sound, Wait a minute, this isn't my spot, where am I?

"Vegeta where are we?"

"Since you decided to fall asleep I simply chose a spot. You make it seem as if you don't get enough sleep."

Well how would you know whether I sleep or not, most time you train until dawn, and almost always sleep in the Gravity Chamber.

"I've been working on a project for C.C. I've spent most nights in my lab."

grunt-

"Besides you hardly sleep yourself..."

"Yeah, but you don't see me falling asleep in the middle of the day." He stepped out of the river, stark naked, water dripping form his almost perfect body. The man was never one for modesty.

"Well..." I continued my argument, determined not to be distracted "I sometimes wonder if you even sleep at home at all!" I stood placing my hands on my hips for emphasis. "It's been what, four days now! I mean you don't even come in to to check if I'm O.K. or not...!"

"I'm not your mother woman."

"What have you been doing at nights Vegeta! Surely it's not all training!"  
I should have stopped when he glared at me, but I was never one to back down from a fight.

"I do not report my actions to anyone, least of all you!"

"Oh really, then what have you been doing all these years working for Freeza huh!" The words flew out my mouth before I even got a chance to think about the consequences. Without uttering a word he marched towards me and flung me over his shoulder, and headed back to the Capsule  
Corp. compound. Throughout the entire trip I continuously screamed for him to put me down. He just ignored my appeals and increased his speed. Then when I thought I was about to through-up from the speed and the awkward position he deposited me unceremoniously on the ground.

Then he walked into the Gravity Chamber, not once looking behind him. When the door slammed shut, I knew I wouldn't be seeing him for a while

"Stupid, can't keep your mouth shut." -sigh- I wasn't hungry anymore.

Two hours later I was in my room preparing to leave for my meeting with the Board of Directors. I'll apologize to Vegeta when I get home. Besides, he needs some time to cool of.

TBC...

A/N Tell me what u think! I hope u enjoyed it.


	6. Men Are All Alike!

**Men Are All Alike!**

The Capsule Corporation had never speared expenses when it came to holding annual Board meetings. This time, we reserved an entire floor of The Ritz. The room was professionally decorated with windows adorned with royal blue drapes, while white plush carpets hugged the floor. In the center of the room there was an ice sculpture of a swan in mid flight with a small champagne glass fountain. It had a wonderful view of the city on one side and a view of it's perfect white sand beach on the other.

I'm glad I made the choice to go with one of my slippers. It was simple but elegantly businesslike, most importantly, it was easily removed. I wasn't going to let a chance of running my toes through the cool sand pass me by.

"Bulma!" I was jerked from my thoughts by a high sing song voice "It's good to see you are well. Where have you been hiding?"

"Well I've been cooped up in my lab perfecting our project Mrs. Guide" Mrs. Guide was an old family friend. She stood by my father throughout his starting years and provided all sponsoring for all of my father's projects. When my father's inventions took flight she became the head of the Board.

"You're very much like your father little one, speaking of which, how is that father of yours? Still on his vacation with that beautifully happy woman?"

"Oh, yes they won't be back until next week."

"Well, when they come back I'll have to tell him that he made a wonderful choice in leaving you in charge of our laboratory projects."

"Thank you." I picked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter

"Excuse me my dear I must say hi to Mr. Winter. Kisses!" And the whirlwind tour of happy town was gone. I decided to take a plate of food to the most secluded spot in the room. Walking to the buffet table I saw Mutual Dic, she is head of our Accounts Department and a very good friend.

"Hey Mute! It's been so long!"

"Bulma, how have you been? I haven't seen you since that last Martial Arts tournament!"

Mute was always one of those females who were interested in fighting, especially since during each fight she could ogle all the muscle bound maniacs. She was once married to one of those men, but the marriage was doomed from the beginning, he had a lot of female admires and he never hid the fact. So one day, "after they had incredible sex" as she said, she served him with divorce papers "at least the sex was good" was all she would say when we talked about her past -flings-.

"I've been doing fine. Busy as usual."

"Well I can tell! I mean from that presentation you made, I just know you've been working really hard on meeting the deadline."

"Yeah I've been working really hard." After filling our plates we walked to a table

"Hey, how's that handsome guy, Yamchua was it, how has he been treating you?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's been a month."

"Really, that long." She paused an took a long sip from her glass "Maybe I should look him up."

"Mute!"

"What, you said a month, and besides you know I can't resist a man who practices martial arts."

I smiled, that was always Mute's attitude, seeing good in every situation, even if the good may not be any good or you "Well, your too late, he's engaged."

"What! Bummer!"

"Come on, let's take a walk down stairs on the beach."

"Well, OK." We stood and headed for the elevator doors. Once on the bottom floor the sea breeze filled my nostrils, I immediately lost my shoes relishing the feeling of sand between my toes.

"There is no way I'm walking around barefoot."

"Come on, when was the last time you did this."

"Since I was a little girl." She replied wrinkling her nose at the memory

"All the better to rekindle the feeling!" I pulled on her well manicured hands giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Seconds later she joined me. We walked and talked about the changes in our lives listening to the waves as it break along the shore. I told her about Vegeta, well not about the alien part, but about his habits, like training for instance, and his obsession to be the best.

"I mean, how can a guy train day in day out!"

"Well honey, you knew that that was his habit from day one so really you shouldn't be complaining about him continuing them."

"Your right. I'm just...I don't know."

"Look on the bright side, the sex is good, no?"

"No..." She stopped dead in her tracks staring at me as if I've just grown another head. I continued ignoring her "It's excruciatingly great!"

Immediately she broke into a smile "Details!"

"No Mute."

"Kill joy!"

We continued our stroll in silence, we were coming to the edge of the beach where the rocks were jutting out of the water, waves splashed against them causing water to spray all over us. After two seconds Mute began complaining about how the sea water was ruining her dress. So we decided to head back towards the hotel.

"Is the moon playing tricks on my eyes or am I seeing two people over there standing on that rock?"

I looked in the direction she pointed and indeed there were two people standing on the rocks we just retreated from. It seemed like a man and a woman, the woman was built, and she had long midnight black hair which the night breeze kept active. She seemed to be completely naked, I was awestruck by her spontaneity so I moved closer to the duo.

"Where are you going, Bulma?"

"I want to hear what they are talking about, maybe they are spies from our rival company."

O.K. I lied, but I wanted to know what this woman was doing here, naked. I strained my ears to pick up their conversation over the roar of the sea.  
Upon closer inspection I realized that the woman was not naked but was fully cloth in a dark, almost black, blue spandex suite. It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised to find Vegeta here, but who was the woman? And what were they talking about that was so secretive?

"My Prince, please return with me to Planet Artxe. We are finally free of the tyrant Frieza and now you can once again re-claim you birthright. The people are demanding the return of their prince. We knew you were alive from rumors which spread after Frieza's death."

"So all of you survivors cowardly stayed away instead of supporting your prince during the final battle, why should I grace you with my presence?"

Waves crashed against the rocks whispering emotions around the rigid prince 'anger, yes, fear must be given to those at the very thought of dissobeying your wishes'

"That's not true, they wanted to support you, but, I convinced them that they would better serve their prince if they trained and achieved their fullest strength. We stayed away because we knew we were not yet strong enough to defeat him."

"And who gave you the authority to make such a decision?"

"Forgive my frankness but I am your chosen mate, so my authority comes from your father our deceased king..."

The woman's head spun to the left as his hands collided with her face simultaneously as the waves crashed against the protruding rocks splashing water across the womans tilted head.

"You -were- my chosen mate. If our planet was still in tact then you -would- have been my mate, keeping with the laws of our land." Vegeta spoke with a smog filled gaze. "Do not presume that you can once again claim such authority over me."

At the end of his statement, the wind blared to life as if supporting the prince's declaration, whispering in his ear Smiling the woman continued "O.K. I was chosen for the task of taking you to our newly claimed Sayajin planet."

"Why were you sent and not one of the elite's?"

"I know it seems weird, but they thought it would be best to send me while the elite stood guard over the newly chosen members of your royal court until I returned. Please don't let me return empty handed."

"How did you get here?"

"A space pod my lord, but upon landing the pod was destroyed, so if we are to leave we must secure a space ship." She took a couple steps forward, as the wind swirled about her companion, she asked "Why all the questions, don't you trust me?"

I drew back into my hiding place, leave, he's thinking of leaving...earth. Well this was unexpected. I turned and looked at Mute, what was she staring at, it was one of her looks she get when she was watching something...erotic.

"I wish I could get kissed like that."

I whipped my head towards the sayajin duo, watching the scene unfold before my eyes I immediately grabbed Mute by the arms pulling her away.

"What's your hurry! Slow down!"

"Let's go!" I screamed back trying desperately to hold my unshed tears in. How could he, I trusted him.

"What's the matter with you, it's like you know them or something, your acting like a jealous girl friend!"

I stopped suddenly at her words. I turned and looked at her, no longer was I trying to hold in my tears.

"He is a prince."

Questioningly Mute stated "Oh honey, is he the new guy you're with?"

"A mighty sayajin Prince, stuck on this mud ball of a planet."

"What?"

Turning I headed back to the hotel, not once looking back at Mute and her questioning eyes. How was this happening. Why was this happening would be the more educated question. Walking across the sand it was as if the waves were whispering the brutal truth of my situation. With every splash against the shore the very waves themselves were rubbing salt into an open, festering wound. My wound that i thought was on the path of healing, but now I realized that the wound would never truly be healed. Yamchua dealt the first cut, and now Vegeta was prying the cut apart.  
As the lights came into focus I realized with crashing certainty, "I was simply a casual fuck. Why did I make it out into something more. No matter what men say, they only use words to get under your pants. Vegeta is a man after all."

"Was that necessary Entity?"

"Ofcourse! BulmaToy is very easy to manipulate don't you agree!"

"Are we not to play only with the prince, why bring the human into this?"

"It's always fun when there are casualties! Besides her hurt is making me stronger! Or have you forgotten that anothers pain is my strength. Soon i won't need to hide."

"I haven't forgotten your skill Entity...I can never forget."

Shrill laughter pierced the silent night as the figure watched the retreating form of Bulma.

TBC...

AN: Hey i know, it's been like, forever! well her the next chap. hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Dishonorable Woman

**_Dishonorable Woman_**

This evening was a total loss. Over and over I replayed the woman's words.

-"You don't even come in to check if I'm O.K. or not...! What have you been doing at nights! Not all training!"-

Why was she acting so strangely? She knows that sometimes my training sessions lasts all night. I will never understand her...mood swings.

Rubbing my hands across my face I realized that the only the thing I successfully did today was to waste away precious training hours thinking about what could be wrong with Bulma. Could she be jealous? No, she is too smart for such childish attributes.

My training is important, she knows this, I made no promises to her!

I didn't think this would happen. She should be smart enough to know that training was a priority! And my priorities will not change at the simple whim of a human female.

Standing I adjusted the gravity settings of the GR, bracing myself as the weight of the machine bombarded my body.  
"I might as well get something constructive done before dinner."  
Going smoothly into my routine moving my limbs into various attacking positions just as simply and unconsciously as breathing, I couldn't help but once again wonder why she seemed to think that my nights away from her are not spent on training. I guess I should expect this sort of reaction. After all, that was her past experience with males.

Well, she made a grave mistake, without question she should know that I am and will never be nothing like Yamchua. The comparison is distasteful; perhaps she needs to be reminded of the fact.

Slamming my fist down on the control panel I disengaged the machine. Walking to the room's exit I was determined to confront the woman about yesterday's actions. After all, I'll never be able to get anything done until I clear this mess up.

---Scene Change---

In a room heavy with darkness, two creatures sat watching and waiting.

A glowing ball sat between them with colors shifting and dancing to satisfy the mood of its owner.

One, is a parasite, who simply lived by feeding from other creatures, that was its purpose. The parasite, simply called Entity, is a small slender girl dressed in a long gray button front dress, had black hair; a black so deep light seemed to be sucked into its darkness. She sat with both palms held in a semi circle around her ball. She stared captivatingly into the ball, dark eyes drinking in the colors it emitted, seemingly ignoring every and all things around her.

The second creature sat quietly watching her. He was not fooled by her lack of disinterest; he knew that she was always aware of those around her, especially since she could sense their emotions, more so if such emotions are negative: anger, hatred, uncertainty, and pain. She especially enjoyed causing such emotions; she fed on them, that's what made her stronger.

For years, Gust, her now only companion, was her victim, he was chosen because she knew that he would provide years of sustenance, his heritage was a gift and a curse. A gift in that his life span was longer than most species. A curse for he had no other choice but to withstand her ravenous feeding during his prolonged life span. Gust was half sayajin, given as a gift from Freiza to replace another. She fed off his emotions and slowly sucked him dry.

Eventually, no matter how much she fed she no longer grew in strength. Now, he was only a shell, his eyes dark and sunk surrounded by pale over stretched skin.

His limbs pained with every movement, so to avoid anymore type of pain they were kept rigidly in one place.

Consequently, it was suggested that it was time to look elsewhere for sustenance, and since Gust was not yet dead she promised to return what was taken if he assisted in finding new types of sustenance.

---------------------------------------------------

Looking around I see the remains of all the "old toys" that once brought Entity joy. All types of creatures. Size, age, nothing mattered, as long as Entity ate her fill.

Once, she had a lust for children, Entity said 'they are so easy to manipulate, one moment they are happy, then, by simply changing what brought them joy you can make them sad!' all this was said while feeding from a child crying nonstop and clinging to my leg.

Eventually the crying stopped, the child, in a deep slumber looking extremely pale and drawn thin. Tortured near the brink of death only to be snatched back before she fell.

In time, Entity wanted something more filling. That's when I remembered him, the sayajin prince that I was here to replace...It has been so long, but to this day I still remember what I saw in the last minutes of her feeding from him.

He stood glaring, with arms crossed, at Frieza while she sat in her seat staring with ecstasy into her color ball, every few seconds moaning in pleasure, feeding, as Vegeta reached a new level of hatred for his childhood captor.

Day after day she would compare me to him saying how much hatred and sadness the prince contained. Entity enjoyed feeding from his emotions. She once disclosed that Vegeta developed a system that would allow both him and Entity to survive. He gave into the anger, the hate, the pain... Thus with his immunities he became ruthless, he hated everything and everyone, he was always angry and killed at the drop of a hat.

The stronger he became the stronger and more addicted Entity became.

Then he had escaped, from one living prison to another, the army of Freiza.

Now, he was once more in her sight and she greedily reached for him.

Breaking me from my thoughts Entity exploded

"Now! I want to play with VEGETATOY!"

As her excitement grew so did the intensity of colors from the ball. She was like a hunter, a hunter who finally had its ultimate prey in its sight.

"Gust, can't you feel it?" her voice, innocent like a child's " Such power. But there is something missing, he has changed. He needs to be remolded. And I am the perfect one to do that. Time to make VEGETATOY into the -sadistic- person he truly is. Anger and sadness!"

The ball exploded into colors reawakening to its true power "VEGETATOY should always be this way. That is how he is supposed to be. Not happy, I told him, I warned him. Happiness is a hindrance to achieve ones goals. Oh, but did he listen, nooooooo, Little VEGETATOY needs to be reminded of his lessons. He used to listen to me, and thus became the head of Freiza's guard!"

She stopped her rant and stared at me, her eyes were black orbs, black emotionless orbs. "But now he changed. I must remind him of his past achievements, don't you agree Gust? After all, if Vegeta forgets I just have to continue using you." Entity turned her head back to the ball licking her pale lips in anticipation.

---Scene Change---

I walked across the lawn towards the house, the woman and Kakarot were inside. Opening the front door I realized that their signatures were coming from the woman's room, why would he be there? Probably asking the woman some stupid question, but still, why would they be in that room. Shrugging of the feeling of dread I walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of bear. Opening the fridge the cold slammed against my skin causing a small shiver to run up my arm. Retrieving the beverage I held the opening of the bottle against my dry lips.

While drinking it's contents, I sensed Kakarot's energy beginning to peak, seconds later sounds, strange, unsettling but, familiar sounds filtered from upstairs. Exhaustion intermingled with excitement, it seems like the woman has once again taken up her exercising routine. Perhaps Kakarot has joined her, but, it should not be so strenuous causing his energy signal to rise so dramatically. Curious about their antics I ascended the stairs.

Stopping on the top steps I sniffed the air. Something was off, the woman's scent was high with arousal. This was new, if that was how exercising affected her I would have encouraged her to take it up a long time go.

"Ohhh, Goku, yes! Yes! Harder, yes!"

I was frozen on the spot by the declaration of those words, what the hell was going on! Kicking the door of its hinges my eyes confirmed my worst fear.

They were having sex! Sex on my bed!

Kakarot my most hated rival, the one who succeeded by reaching the legendary before me! The one who stole my revenge by killing Freiza! The one who by some unknown source had always been one step ahead! Now it seems he had succeeded in degrading me to the lowest depths, the desecration of my bond.

Over and over I secretly wished it was all a dream, no a nightmare. Clutching my head, I desperately try to shake myself awake and thus shake away the image of Kakarot poised above the woman with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Calm down Vegeta. Let me explain!"

How dear she addresses me!

What was there to explain! That she was a whore, a filthy whore who slept with anything with a dick!

Slowly I moved towards them, the scent of sex choking my senses. Raising my hands towards them I gathered all the energy I had, I will show them that no one disgraces Vegeta and escape retribution.

I'll kill him first, then the disgusting woman.

Seeing my intentions he leapt from the woman shaking his hands wildly, begging me the think about my actions. Think, what was there to think about. He, had, sex, with, my, mate, an action punishable by death, for both parties! My eyes darkened with determination, I will kill him.

Screaming my frustration I released the blast.

TBC...

**AN: well, what do you think? Am I dropping of form. I really need to know. So please review.**


	8. Talk

**TALK**

I arched my back as the sweet hot rush of pleasure enveloped my body. Sweat cascaded down my face as a waterfall rushes over a cliff's edge plunging to the wild waves below, unbridled. I moaned as my body's only two windows rolled to the back of my head to view the absolute darkness which hid behind my eyes. Squeezing my palms together I clutched my treasured trinket, a hold so tight it caused my nails to snap and fly off into their own desired directions.  
I didn't care for them, my only concern was the ball I held unshakably in my hands, it was alive dancing vibrantly issuing forth a bright blinding red hue.  
My lips parted in a silent scream as I squeezed my eyelids close. Tears sprung forth to soothe the sensual stinging... disapointedly i realised that the sensation began to fade and with it so did the light. As the red shine died to a faint reddish flicker I released a strangled breath. It was just as I remembered it, so raw.

Gust sat staring, surprised at his captor's behavior. He has never seen her reacted in such a way as she fed, other victims only received a low grunt of acceptance, but this time her whole being shook and shifted. A fraction of Vegeta's emotions transformed her into a well developed woman. She stood tall and proud smiling sadistically into her ball. Her long waxen legs were now bare since her only clothing, which was once too baggy and tall for the small seemingly innocent child, now only sparsely covered her hips.  
It has only been two days since they have found her prey and already she was able to gather so much potent emotions. He watched as the once little girl stood and stretched her newly grown limbs.

"I need morrreee." Entity whispered staring mesmerized by the small flicker of red surrounding her precious toy. Her throaty cackle filled the room as she continued to watch as the other step in her plan for complete dominance unfolded. She sighed longingly and then turned to Gust "He is wonderfully strong isn't he? "

Gust simply nodded in response as he stared into his captor's pristine white eyes.

Entity smiled "Soon Gust, you will get your reward." She turned from him giving her undivided attention once more to the ball before her.

**Son's home**

With blurry eyes I stood before the wooden door. I sighed thinking about what Chichi's first response would be when I tell her everything. I told u so.

But despite her rather gruff exterior, she will always be a comforting shoulder for me. Standing tall I brushed the remaining trail of tears from my eyes and approached the door. I knocked once, softly, and waited, seconds passed and I knocked again, have they gone to bed already? Looking down at my watch I realized that it was indeed late, very late.

"Bulma? what are you doing here?"

"Tell whoever is at the door to go away Goku. It's two o'clock in the fucking morning!"

Pulling my face into a tight smile I apologized "I-I didn't realize how late it was, I should have called..."

I took a step back as Chichi pushed past her husband to glare at the late visitor "Bulma?"

"Sorry ,Chi, I'll go..." Turning to walk away I started to ponder where was I actually going, I didn't want to go back home, to face...him.

"Wait a minute!" Chichi called as she pulled on my arm so that I faced her. "Are you alright? Come in..."

"No it's fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me Bulma Briefs! YOU LOOK HELL!"

I scrunched my eyes together as the sound of Chichi's high octave voice assaulted my dampened senses. With a sigh I accepted her invitation and entered their home. "Thanks ."

I quietly sat staring at a the Son's family picture wall. An entire wall dedicated to their family and friends, the birth of Gohan was documented, their wedding day, her father holding baby Gohan, and a huge pile of assorted pictures of friends. We were all smiling and happy. I've seen this wall many times and every time it brings back sweet happy memories. There was one the caught my eye though, one that I've never seen before. it was placed at the bottom of the wall. Crouching down I realized that it was a picture of me and Vegeta. I was screaming at him while pointing my finger in his chest. he only stood with his arms folded, his face averted haughtily as if it was a disgrace for me to even address him. Looking closely I saw Krillin in the background sitting at a picnic table, it was the picnic I held for the gang last year. But who would take this picture?

" I like this picture too."

Looking up into the direction of the voice I saw Goku staring down at me. He smiled "It was the first picture I took! Chichi gave me the camera and said that I was only allowed one picture. It came out great didn't it? It's so clear."

Yes it was, it showed how clearly disgusted Vegeta was with me, and the way he averted his eyes showed just how little he thought of me, so clear, so why did it take until now for me to realize this. I smiled up at my best friend "Yes the picture came out great." Standing I saw Chichi putting the tea pot on the dining room table. "O.K. Goku, you go to bed, I need to talk to Bulma."

"O.K. goodnight." and he left.

Chichi sat pointing to the chair beside her and then poured some tea. I followed her silent instruction. Reaching for the tea she pour me I got straight to the point, starting at the beginning.

"Yamchua and I broke up."

"How long?"

"Few days now." I sipped the tea, placed the cup in the saucer and waited until she had a sip and returned her cup to her saucer. "I slept with Vegeta."

She stared at me, unmoved by my announcement "So, did you have a headache after you woke up from that nightmare?"

She though it was a dream? Well, that would explain her calm reaction. I leaned back and rested wholly onto the chair I was seated in, this was going to be a long night.

**Capsule Corp.**

As the dust and ruble cleared I peered around the semi-destroyed room trying to spot my enemy. He was suppressing his chi, I couldn't sense him anywhere!

Swinging around to glare at the woman in the bed, I saw that she too had vanished. With a frustrated growl I flung the bed trough the building's destroyed wall. How cowardly was it of them to hide! They have no honor, they should have stood and accepted their judgment!

Grinding my teeth my mind went back in time to the first time I gave into my weakness. "That bitching whore!" Stalking out from her room I headed towards my sleeping area. Playing over and over how every move she made, was nothing but a well planted trap. Being too long on this planet had lulled my senses, I should have seen her treacherous ways from a mile away. How stupid and naive it was to give in and trust!

Anger seeped from my pores stifling the very air I breath, I was disgusted that I had allowed her ministrations to affect me so deeply so as not to see through her veil of deceit. Pulling on my armor I silently vowed to give her, her just reward. And as for her lover he will die, slow and painfully. And he will take this pathetic planet with him.

Lifting into the night air, I headed towards my goal. The mountains, that's where the midget and three eyed freak stayed. They will be my first victims, I'll let him know, let them all know, what it means to trifle with the Sayajin prince.

A/N: So i fianlly updated. Whew! I hope u enjoyed it! please review. 


	9. Two Down

**Two Down**

Springing from his slumber Goku rushed downstairs, he saw Chichi and Bulma still seated at the table, staring at him since his sudden entrance interrupted their discussion.

"Vegeta's ki has just spiked! I wonder what could have gotten him into such a mood so quickly?" Staring out of the hut's little window as if seeing his rival's energy dancing just before his eyes.

Grunting at Goku's declaration Bulma said "The fool's probably overworking himself again in the gravity chamber." -after all it seems that he will soon be heading into to battle to reclaim his throne on the New Planet Vegeta, according to the little information I caught from his midnight rendezvous-

Sadly I reclined deeper into the chair and took another sip of tea. It was so easy for him to give up...them...what they had so quickly and leave... Looking at Chichi and then Goku I saw what everybody so easily see, the love they both hold for each other, come to think of it, what did she and Vegeta have? Certainly not...love. "Don't worry too much about it Goku, trust me it's nothing."

Turning to look at Bulma Goku nodded his acceptance of her easiness. "You're probably right, besides, I can't feel his energy anymore, he probably turned in for the night. The strange thing was though, his ki wasn't anywhere near C.C. it was in the mountains." Turning to once again retire to bed

Goku said goodnight once more and disappeared.

Listening to Goku's words I was puzzled as to why Vegeta would be in the mountains. Well, at least it seams that he wouldn't be home any time soon.

Standing and stretching my bones I told Chichi that I was heading home.

"But Bulma, you haven't finished telling me everything."

Looking at her pleading eyes I realized how lucky I was to have a friend like her. I could call and talk to her about anything at any time. Even though we may fight like cats and dogs we still knew how to give comfort to each other. And tonight dear Chichi was stepping up to the plate.

"No, but I'll finish tomorrow, I'll call you. I need to get home and rest, tonight has been really...emotionally draining." Smiling easily so as not to encourage anymore questions I headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was crisp as I drove home, the first light of day was beginning to peak from the overbearing shadows of the previous night. A new day was dawning, and with it new possibilities, I decided that today I will sap up all the strength from the day and push on through and overcome my sadness.

After all, the overbearing shadows were gone now, scarred by the slowly rising sun, so...I too will scare my shadows away...slowly and steadily. My home was in view now, still I was not sure whether or not I should confront Vegeta about his secret meeting. Vegeta would either tell her the truth or lie? No he will not lie, he has much pride in that fact of his princely personality. He'll probably throw it in my face laughing at my stupidity of believing that...I meant anything to him.

Pulling up in the drive way I jumped from the car and headed inside.

The house was deadly quiet and had an eire feeling everywhere. The hairs on my neck stood at attention as I moved towards the stairs. Something was not right, and every nerve ending in my body was screaming danger with every step I took towards my room.

"I'm probably just tired, I nice little nap should set my mind at ease."

As I opened my bed room door I yawned long and hard squinting my eyes together so tightly that moister escaped from the slits. Taking a deep breath I started to remove my clothes. Opening my eyes I surveyed my room,

"WHAT THE FUCK!" my bedroom was completely destroyed. The bed was gone and the room was blanketed in dark angry burn spots.

"So, you finally found the courage to show your face?"

Spinning to face the owner of the voice Bulma ranted "Vegeta! what the fuck did you do to my room?" Glaring intently into his eyes I noticed his anger, why should he be angry, after all he was the one who obviously destroyed my room. Refusing to break eye contact I hardly registered the strike across my face. Seemingly soaring across the room I came into contact with what I assumed was a nearby wall. I stared frighteningly up as Vegeta loomed over me, he has never raised his hand to me. Darkness was what claimed me shortly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The freaks never even expected and attack. They stood unarmed before me thinking that I was one of their '_friends_'.

"Hey Vegeta why are you here?"

I heard the midget asked, how dear he address me in such an informal way, for such insolence he will die first. Raising my hand I fired a small ki blast straight at him, he never expected it, the three eyed one did however, but he reaction was too slow to stop the blast. I stood, arms folded as he looked at me, stunned by my actions.

"Why!"

"Because I can."

He cried out and flew at me anger and hate blaring in his eyes. Yes, that is how it should be, let him hate me. They should all hate and fear me. This was what I was born to be, kill the weak and bring them to tremble at my feet. I should never had allowed them to become so complacent with me, now I will clean up my mistake, one by one.

It didn't take long to dispose of his waste of space. I used up more energy to fly here than what I used to kill them both. Shaking my head disgustedly I headed back to the whore's dwelling. The others will find out soon enough, now I need to put my other plan into action. Touching down at the entrance I noticed that she had returned. I was surprised that she chose to show her face so quickly, she has courage, but this time I'll let her now just how stupid it was to have such foolish attributes. she will learn her place.

Floating into the building I headed towards her room, that is where she would first go, standing in her doorway I hear her startled exclamation as to the state of her chambers. "So you finally have the courage to sow your face?" she spun and glared at me. Have I allowed it to go this far. So far that she no longer hold any sort of fear for me, her superior. Grinding my teeth I slapped her across the face, now I received the correct reaction from the human.

Fear. She fell unconscious, so disgustingly weak, her very existence drives deep cuts in my honor, stooping this low so as to actually mate with her.

Grabbing the shoulder straps of her garb I pulled her from the room. She will be the last, she will see all her friends die, one at a time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess

What

I

Updated!

T.B.C.


End file.
